Just a boring day
by ChristianGrey50
Summary: I was perfectly fine, contented even, but then the internet connection decided to fuck up again. so that brings me into calling my boyfriend over to entertain me. (one-shot) B/E


A/N: I'm posting another story because I felt so giddy about the number of views, reviews, favorites and follows of **I was wrong, so wrong.** Thank you so much! I'd like to apologize if the previous story was confusing as hell, even I was confused. So I hope that I did better with this story!

~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~

"_mmmm.. it feels so good.. Please don't stop!" I moaned. He placed both my legs to his shoulders and thrusts into me deeper._

"_Are you close, baby? I don't think I can hold it in anymore, you're too sexy for me." He said between thrust. I think I whispered a yes because he slammed into me harder and faster making us both reach oblivion with groans and moans. He slipped out of me making me whimper from the lost contact. I want him between my legs forever if that's possible, but we can't because that would be quite embarrassing, walking around with joint hips, right?_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Hmmm.. That was one pleasant dream." I said to myself, smiling. I really love Saturdays, it's the only day where I don't have work and the only day I get to spend for myself. Actually, I just bum around the house, read books and check up on my social networking sites.

I get off of bed by 8:30am; head straight to the bathroom to do my morning rituals then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Three pancakes and a cup of coffee later, I decided to check up on twitter and see if I had any mentions and to stalk some of my followings tweets. I went to sit on the couch, laptop on my lap and booted it up. I clicked on the Chrome icon and typed in twitter. What appeared on my screen was not very pleasing. It says that the page could not load.

"Don't you dare fuck up on me this time! I need to know what I missed on the cyber world!" Cursing at my laptop, I raped my refresh button over and over again, but it didn't work, still the page does not load.

I am well aware that I have a decent wi-fi connection, but sometimes, things like this happen once in a while. I got up from the couch, walked towards the kitchen and grabbed my phone from the counter. I called the internet service and asked what was wrong with my connection. According to the man on the other end, there was a slight problem within the server and said that they are fixing it and would maybe be working efficiently again after 3 hours. With that, I said my thanks and ended the call.

_What am I supposed to do for the next 3 hours?! _I groaned to myself. I thought of calling Alice, but I remembered that she's in a charity event with Rosalie and Jasper. So I scroll down on my contact list and found Edward's name, then it hit me like a splash of cold water that I have a boyfriend! Yes, I know you shouldn't forget something like that, but forgive me, he's my first boyfriend and I'm still not used to the idea of it. I pressed the green phone icon and it started to ring.

"Hello, sexy minx of mine. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" he said, in that velvety voice of his.

Blushing, I said "uhm, can you like, maybe, come over? It's just that, my internet connection is fucking up and I'm bored and I thought that maybe you'd like to have, I don't know, some fun or anything?" Why am I so insecure of this man? Gah! because he's so fuckhot and schmexy that I think just hearing his voice makes my ovaries weep. I am one lucky girl… _sigh._

"Hmmm… if I didn't know better, I think you're just using this as an excuse to see me and all my gorgeous glory." He said, chuckling. See? I mean yeah, he can be a whole lot cocky sometimes, but I love him nonetheless.

"What? No! I mean, yeah I wanna see you, but…" He cuts me off with his laughing. "You're messing with me aren't you?" I accused. "so goddamn infuriating. You're lucky I love you." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say? I think I heard you say you love me, but I don't think I heard it right?" I can tell he's smirking to himself. I shook my head in irritation, would he stop being so cute?

"I said, please just come over and be my entertainer for the next," I looked at the clock. " two and a half hours." Pfft. _Yeah, entertain me baby!_ Stop.

"Alright, I'll be there in 20. Can't wait to see you, sexy. Bye." I said my farewell; smiling, I headed for the couch and plopped down on it, waiting.

20 minutes later I hear a knock on the front door. Oh, he's punctual alright. I stood up, fixed my hair and walked towards the door. Opening it, I see the most gorgeous man that has ever graced this planet. Could he be anymore perfect? He stood there with so much confidence that I feel like a loser trying not to drool. He's wearing a white, slightly see through v-neck shirt that hugs his chest, faded denim levis' and plain ole' chucks. To say he's mouthwatering would be the perfect description. I could totally live off of this scene in front of me. Oh and did I mention that I'm only wearing a royal blue camisole, sans bra, and black boxers? Yeah, not a pleasant sight to see.

"Hey there beautiful." He greeted, looking at me from head to toe. I'm sure that the fire in his eyes is the one responsible for my now erect nipples. I tried covering them up, but I guess he's not pleased about that. A pucker formed between his thick brows "Don't you dare cover up anything from me, Bella. If your nipples wanted to say hi, I'm sure I'll be greeting them back." He smirked, making me blush.

I think I'm so aroused by now that I forgot what he came here for. Well, I'm not opposed to the idea of sexy times, but let's just see what happens, yeah?

I stepped to the side, letting him enter my humble abode. I closed the door behind me, breathe in deep and lead him to the couch. We sat there for what seems like hours when he decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you wanna do, Love?"

"I really have no idea. I am just a house bum during Saturdays, so maybe you can suggest something?" To give him the upper hand in this situation in deciding what to do for the next few hours, I think was a big mistake because I wasn't expecting to hear the words that came out of his full, pouty lips.

"Wanna do the nasty with me?" he said nonchalantly, but the twinkle in his eyes says differently. My eyes popped out of their sockets upon hearing those words, but my body was totally into the whole idea of Edward all over me.

"I.. uh.. I'm not sure, uhmm…" I said, stuttering.

"Why? Wouldn't you like to see my sexy body?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I know you have an idea of how great I am in bed and I've also heard from a little bird and I quote 'I'd drag him to my room and have my wicked way with him'. So, would you? Do wicked things to me?" he's full on grinning like he won the lottery.

"What? Where? How?" I asked flustered. He just looks at me with penetrating green eyes, waiting for me to give it up. And alas, I succumb. "Gaaaahhhh! Fine, yes, I admit that it was me. I was just so into you and you looked so fucking hot that night and I just can't help the tingles that I felt alright? Stop smirking! God, you're just so full of yourself sometimes." I said, frustrated. He just keeps on laughing and I thought he'd piss himself.

Irritated, I got up from the couch, head straight to the kitchen, open the fridge and got myself a bottle of water. He's just so, ugh! I can't even.. How can he be so frustrating and sexy at the same time? I feel like jumping him right then and there when he looked at me with those tantalizing eyes that seem to reach my very soul. Why the fuck am I blushing? Oh yeah, because I just remembered my dream this morning and how thorough he was. Just thinking about his long fingers running up my legs towards my most sacred place makes me whimper.

I was halfway through my water bottle when he decided to make his presence known. "From the whimper I heard, I'm guessing that you're imagining me between your legs?" I choked on my bottle and had the most unattractive coughing fit ever known to mankind. Did I mention that he's cocky and bold?

After feeling like I've died, I turned around to face him and the look he's giving me makes my knees weak. Lust was all over his demeanor. He was leaning on a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirked placed on his lips. His eyes roamed over my body like I'm something to eat, then his gaze fixed on my chest. That was when I noticed that I spilled my drink all over the front of my top. Just my luck.

I don't know what happened next, all I know is that, I'm lifted off the ground then up on top of the kitchen counter near the window and a head full of copper hair is right in front of my chest. If I didn't know better I'd think that he's licking the water droplets on my chest and then I felt his tongue lick across my collarbone. Yep, he is licking me alright. I moaned from the mere pleasure that he is giving me.

"Edward, stop. I don't want to do it here. Let's go upstairs to the bedroom and do it there. Much more logical don't you think?" I tried to explain.

"Nooo.. I want you too much right now, I don't think I can make it to your bedroom before I rip all your clothes apart. Please, let's just do it here, baby?" He pleaded, still licking me from jaw line to collarbones. As if he really can't help it, he pushed my cami up and over my arms then does the same to his shirt then threw it over his shoulder, landing somewhere. He kissed me fervently while cupping my boobs in both hands.

"You're so supple, Bella. Perfect." He whispered between our lips. Said lips of his traveled down towards my breasts and is now sucking off on my left nipple while his fingers pinched my right.

"God, Edward.. So good.. Yes." I moaned.

Lifting his head from my chest, he said "So, would you let me fuck you here, right now?" as if to convince me more, he thrusts his boner on my still covered pussy making me whimper. So tell me who can decline this man and his plea to fuck me here and I'd gladly slap them to death. I nodded my head yes, placing my hands on either side of his face, pulled him near and kiss him, tongues and all.

I moved my hands from his face to his hair and tugged on it, making him groan. He moves his lips on my neck, alternating between open mouth kisses and sucking. His hands then made quick work of his pants and discarded them on the floor. _Hmm.. Edward on commando? me likey._ After stepping out of his pants, he reluctantly moved away from me and laid me back on the counter asking me to lift my hips up so he can remove the black boxers that I was wearing. With my boxers out of the way, my now drenched pussy is in full display for him. He continued with the task at hand, hovering over me, he made his way down my body while leaving open mouthed kisses on my chest and stomach. When he finally reached my sacred land, he blew a warm breath over my clit making me shiver and buck my hips upwards.

Sensing that I wanted more, he placed a chaste kiss on my pussy lips and licked the slit from bottom to top, slightly nibbling my clit. I almost exploded from the sensation of his lips on my pussy. After several long orgasmic licks, he pushed one finger in me making me cry out. "Fuck, Edward, that feels good." I moaned. Proving me that he's really wicked, he inserted another finger and began pumping faster. "unnngg, shit! Shit! I'm close!" I screamed. After a few more pumps, I gave in and moaned his name.

When I opened my eyes, I see him hovering over me, smiling sexily. "So, beautiful. You look so lovely when you cum, baby." He kissed me, nudging my legs a little wider, he positioned himself in between my legs and teased my pussy with his engorged cock. Let me tell you something, his cock? Amazing. I just want to lick him like a lollipop and suck him off for all it's worth.

"Edward, stop teasing. Just put your gorgeous cock in me, please?" I whined.

"So impatient. And what would you want me to do to you, baby? Do you wanna go slow? Or fuck hard?" He said, cockily.

"Fuck me hard, please? I want you to fuck me hard!" I begged.

"One hard fucking, coming right away." He chuckled.

He wrapped my legs on his hips and aligned his erection with my pussy, then pushed inside me, making me arch my back in pleasure. He placed his arms on either side of my body and hovered over me. he pulled out so achingly slow and pushes back with so much force that I am rendered speechless. All I can do was stare at his handsome face and fight the urge to close my eyes. All I can hear are skin slapping on skin and our labored breaths.

He wrapped his arms on my back and held on to my shoulders. "Hold on tight, baby. The rides just about to start." He said between thrusts. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on. When he's assured that I was holding on, he kissed me at the same time as he slammed into me so hard that my eyes rolled to the back of my head and felt my second orgasm building up.

"YES! Edward, yes, yes, shit! Unggg.. Fuck!" I moaned incoherently.

"You feel so good around my thick cock, Bella." His voice strained.

His thrust became harder and quicker and I know that he's close. I released my grip on his neck and lowered one hand to where we were connected. I circled my clit a few times and felt the coil in my stomach tighten. After a few quick thrusts we both screamed at our impending orgasms.

"EDWAAAAAARRDDDD! FUUUUUCK!"

"BELLAAAA! UUUNNNGG!"

We lay there, on top of the counter, exhausted and catching our breaths. He laid his head on my chest and hummed in content. I cradled his head, tugging on his hair, feeling relaxed.

We finally got to our bearings and extracted ourselves from one another and picked up our discarded clothes from the floor. Finally dressed, Edward, being the way he is commented.

"So, how was it? To be fucked by a sex God like me?" he smirked.

Just to deflate his ego, I said "Hmmm, it was fine, I guess."

"Fine? Just fine? Come on, Bella! It was mind blowing!" he said in disbelief.

"Alright, alright, it was the best sex I've ever had. Thank you mister 'sex God'." I teased.

Before he could even reply, I heard the all too familiar ringing of my phone. I excused myself to retrieve said phone and answer it. It was the internet people, telling me that the connection is now up and working. I thanked them and said my goodbye.

I turned to head back to the kitchen, but I see that Edward has already placed himself on my couch again. God, he looks so yummy, just sitting there and looking up at me. Speaking of yummy, it's now 12pm and I'm sure he's famished.

"Would you stay for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, I was hoping you'd say that, though I don't think it's proper that I had my dessert first before the main course." He smiled crookedly.

"Edward! You're so perverted sometimes." I admonish.

"Nope, baby. I am always perverted when it comes to you." He answered.

Blushing, I excused myself again and made my way to the kitchen to make lunch. After a plate of chicken Alfredo and a few teases from Edward. We made our way to the living room and sat on the couch. Placing my laptop on my lap, I tried refreshing the twitter page and it finally opened. Edward rested his head on my shoulder and looks to the screen. As I was scrolling through my mentions I saw a tweet that made me blush 12 shades of red and with how Edward was laughing with tears in his eyes I'd say that he'd seen the tweet also.

**Jacob Black** GaycobBlack13

30m: saw my neighbor doing the nasty with some hottie!

BellaSwan that's some man meat you've got there!

Mind to share?

"Oh my God! My neighbor just saw me having sex with you! Ugh! I could just die now! I told you we should have done it in my room!" I said feeling embarrassed, covering my face with my hands.

I felt Edward's hands remove around my wrists and pull my hands away from my face. Placing a finger under my chin, he turned my face to look at him. "Hey, I'd say I'm sorry, but I won't because that was the best sex that I'd ever had and I plan on having more." He winked. "And this Jacob, after seeing your luscious body from the window, I'd say maybe he'll change his mind about batting for the other team, I mean, look at you? Who wouldn't want you?" he gave me a chaste kiss.

He's really good at it, making you feel so important and precious. I'm so lucky to have this man right here sitting on my couch. "I don't think Jacob would ever man up, he's the gayest gay I know. I bet he is imagining himself in my place while you fuck me." I laughed, seeing his disgusted expression.

I snuggled to his side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I sighed. "I'm glad that the internet decided to fuck up today, because I've got some great fucking done to me too." I giggled and felt his shakes of laughter. I looked up to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

Oh, I just love boring days.

~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**

A/N: reviews please! Thanks! xxoo


End file.
